Haruno Sakura : The Kunoichi RPG
by Xelexya
Summary: Pre-genin Sakura makes a deal with an unknown entity, and winds up with a strange ability, as well as a lot of hope for the future.
1. Wanna play a game?

"Sakura, honey, are you okay?" Haruno Mebuki asks as her daughter headed straight up the stairs after entering the front door. It was unusual for her not to say hello, at the least.

"Yes. mom," Sakura said shortly as she ascended to the second floor.

Mebuki let out a sigh, and shook her head. Sakura was obviously having another bad day. There was nothing really to do about it, though. Her daughter would never open up to her, anymore._ 'Perhaps I'll make up some Anpan,'_ the older woman mused as she heard her daughter's door slam shut. Sakura liked sweets, and it might cheer her up. _'Or she'll snap at me about her diet,'_ she thought. Perhaps she wouldn't cook afterall.

* * *

><p>Sakura dropped her bookbag, and threw herself into her bed. She buried her face into her pillow, and began to cry. <em>'I'm never going to get on Sasuke-kun's team! Third place! How could I only come in third place? My test scores are the best in the class!'<em>

Haruno Sakura was eleven years old, and six months away from graduating from the academy. The results for the first month of her class's second term had just been posted, and, while her crush, Uchiha Sasuke was top male student, she was not the top female student. When genin teams were made the top male student and top female student were almost always placed on the same team.

_'My love is doomed like this. I'd do anything to win over Sasuke.'_

_'Anything?'_ Sakura heard in her mind. She was used to hearing voices in her head, though that voice always sounded like her own. This one, however, not so much. Still, that did not alarm her. She knew she was wierd.

_'Anything,'_ she agreed.

_'Well then, lets make a deal.'_ The voice that was not hers said in her head.

_'Eh?'_ was the only thought Sakura could get out before she was transported elsewhere. Sakura let out a scream as she found herself suddenly surrounded in darkness.

Relax

She both read the words that appeared before her eyes, and heard in her mind with the same voice before.

You made a wish, and it shall be granted. Welcome to Haruno Sakura : The Kunoichi RPG

_'RPG?'_ the half panicked young girl thought,

Role play game.

"Role play? I am a kunoichi!" she snapped.

She heard laughter.

Are you? How? You haven't even graduated from the academy yet. Besides, look at you. You are scrawny, weak. Pathetic. Do you honestly think you will last in the real world of a shinobi?

Sakura opened her mouth to protest. Sure, she was thin. You had to be thin to be pretty. She was smart, besides. She would just out think anyone who dared to fight her.

Look around you. 

The darkness morphed into a scene of a battle. There was blood, gore, and death.

This is the life of the shinobi. This is your future. This is the only path that can get you your precious Sasuke-kun. Are you sure you are ready for this?

Sakura felt sick. She felt faint. "I-I" she choked out, stammering. She was shaking. The scene disappeared, fading back to black.

I thought not. I could help you, though. I could give you power beyond you wildest dream. You could make yourself stronger, wiser, or even more beautiful with a simple thought. What do you say, Haruno Sakura? Is this what you want? Do you want to be a real kunoichi? 

"I, I do."

Do we have a deal?

"Deal." Sakura agreed. "But wait, what do you get out of this?"

Entertainment, of course.

"I don't understand."

You will. Now, lets get on to setting up your stats. You have nine base stats : Strength, Agility,Fortitude, Intelligence, Charisma, Perception, Willpower, Wisdom, and Luck. What they do should be obvious to you, or you aren't nearly as smart as you think you are. Here are your current stats.

Strength - 1 

Agility - 3 

Fortitude - 1 

Intelligence - 20

Charisma - 5 

Perception - 2 

Willpower - 2 

Wisdom - 2

Luck - 7

Now, would you like to customize your points a bit? I'll give you a random amount of points to add.

18

Oh, aren't you lucky. Now, where would you like to place them?

"You would give me any description of them at all? You said I could make myself prettier, but none of those involve appearance."

Your attractiveness is controlled by your Charisma, mostly. Though stats that affect your body will also affect your appearance. Really, though, this should be obvious.

'So, Charisma will make me prettier, but...' she trailed off, thinking about the scenes he showed her. 'Will it help me survive?'

_'I can't win over Sasuke if I am dead.'_ she mused._ 'So, fortitude would likely help me survive getting hit. Agility could help me avoid getting hit. Strength, however, might help me deflect attacks in close combat. Perception would make it harder for people to take me unawares, and probably help my reaction times. I can't react to something I can't see. Wisdom, though, that could be important. It is so low. How can I trust my decisions if I have no wisdom?'_ Her eyes narrowed, and she pursed her lips. _'How do I even know this is real? This could be a dream, or,'_ her eyes narrowed further, _'a genjutsu.'_

Stupid child. This is no trick. Go ahead and do your little genjutsu release, then get back to the task at hand.

Sakura put her hands into the position for the seal, and shut her eyes 'Kai!' she mentally shouted as she cut off the circulation of chakra. She let her eyes open. She was still surrounded by the darkness.

Are you done being a complete and utter waste of my time, now?

"Why should I trust you?" Sakura demanded, beyond annoyed at the voice's treatment of her.

Trust me? Such idiocy. You already made a deal with me, and now you are questioning whether to trust me? Let me make this clear to you, child; I will get what I want from you, one way or another. You can make this easy on yourself, or you can continue to be utterly worthless. How about this. Since it is so hard for you, you stupid little twit, I will but in your initial points.

Strength - 1 + 3

Agility - 3 + 1

Fortitude - 1 + 3

Intelligence - 20

Charisma - 5 + 2

Perception - 2 + 2

Willpower - 2 + 2

Wisdom - 2 + 5

Luck - 7

Which brings you to : 

Strength - 4 

Agility - 4 

Fortitude - 4 

Intelligence - 20

Charisma - 7

Perception - 4

Willpower - 4

Wisdom - 7

Luck - 7

Do us both a favor, and put that wisdom I gave you to good use.

Sakura was speechless. The effects might be small, but she felt different. She felt stronger, and less frail. She had never noticed it before, but she had always been easily exhaustible. She was rather certain she was no wheres near strong, yet, but she now felt like she could be. Like she wanted to be. "Wow." was all she could say.

You also have certain skills, which are based off of your stats. You can, however, place points into them. Your discovered skills are 

Ninjutsu : 37

Genjutsu : 26

Taijutsu : 11

Bukijutsu : 4

Ranged Attacks : 4

Crafting : 15

Influence : 7

Survival : 5

Stealth : 4

Medicine : 16

Acrobatics : 4

Knowledge : 16

Handle Animal : 7

You have 25 points to add to your skills.

_'Everything is so low. Lets see. I should put ten points into Weaponry and Acrobatics. They are both low, and I am going to need them if I want to graduate as top kunoichi. The other five points I'll put into taijutsu.'_

Very well.

Sakura had to stifle her grown of indignation. Her thoughts should be private!

Nothing about your life will be private anymore. You are my new favorite show. Be sure to make things interesting, or I'll have to spice things up myself. Now then, you'll also be able to learn abilities. These abilities may, or may not, give you bonuses to either your stats or your skills. Your stats control your skills, your skills control you abilities, and your abilities can give bonuses to both. You'll also be able to equip gear that will give you bonuses. However, since I know how much you want to look pretty, I'll also let you equip appearance gear. That way you can look nice while actually wearing something that might look otherwise. Aren't I generous? Now, you are now a level 1 academy student. You need to earn experience to gain levels. When you gain levels you earn more stat and skill points. Stat points can also be earned naturally. Lift weight to gain strength, read a book to gain intelligence. If you want some more charisma I'd suggest putting on a little weight so you look less like a twig. I honestly don't understand why you think anyone would be attracted to when you look like a little boy. Anyways, your abilities need to be individually leveled through use. Experience can be earned many ways. Its rather obvious I think. Life experience, right? Train, kill, fuck, live your life. Easy. You'll also be given quests, which can give you experience, among other things. To see your gear, think gear. To see your inventory, think inventory. If you need time to stop think pause. Its all pretty simple. I'll always be watching, so I suppose you can ask questions if you need help. I'm getting sick of talking to you, though. Get started on living your life. To start off, I'll give you a quest.

Run One Lap Around Konoha

+50 EXP

Ciao, ciao.

And just like that Sakura was back in her room. Everything looked the same. She still felt different, though.

'Quest.'

Current Quests : 

Run One Lap Around Konoha

+50 EXP

Curiously, this time the words did not come with the voice.

_'Might as well get started. With my new and improved body this should be easy!'_

The pink haired girl pushed herself out of bed, and left her room before heading downstairs.

"Where are you headed to?" Mebuki asked as her daughter appeared,

"I am going to go running for a bit to build up my stamina. I think you were right, mom, I am too thin. I only came in third in the female ranking. Do you think we could have something that will help me put on a few pounds tonight?" Sakura questioned.

Mebuki gave her daughter a wide smile. Finally she had listened! "Oh, of course honey. Be careful, alright?"

"Uh huh, thanks mom!" Sakura said as she ducked out the door. _'Time to get some experience! Cha!'_

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura<p>

Level 1

0 / 532 EXP

Stats

Strength - 4

Agility - 4

Fortitude - 4

Intelligence - 20

Charisma - 7

Perception - 4

Willpower - 4

Wisdom - 7

Luck - 7

Skills

Ninjutsu : 37

Genjutsu : 26

Taijutsu : 16

Bukijutsu : 14

Ranged Attacks : 4

Crafting : 15

Influence : 7

Survival : 5

Stealth : 4

Medicine : 16

Acrobatics : 14

Knowledge : 16

Handle Animal : 7

Abilities

Academy Taijutsu : lv 1

Body Replacement Technique : lv 1

Clone Technique : lv 1

Transformation Technique : lv 1

* * *

><p>So, I really like writing gamer fics. I'll probably write quite a few more. This will likely be my last one with Sakura as the main character, though. I really think two is enough. I wanted the challenge of writing a fic about Canon Sakura, instead of post Canon like my other. This story will not follow canon. Sakura's personaility will change as some of her stats do.<p>

Will there be romance? Yes! Can I tell you between who? Well, Sakura will be involved, thats for sure. I haven't decided pairings yet. Romance will not be the main focus of the story, however, despite little Sakura's wishes.

Have an opinions, ideas, or complaints? I'd love to hear them in a review! Or a PM. I'd also be willing to take suggestions/prompts for stories. Lets see if I can fulfill your cravings!


	2. The Lotus Blooms Twice

Sakura got about halfway around the village walls until she could not run anymore.

She had wanted to stop so many times, but everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was the scene of the battlefield, and so she had pushed herself; she truly had. The running, however, tore at her thin, undeveloped muscles. The pain was physically overwhelming, and made the academy student's vision swim. The damaged was represented quite clearly to her, thanks to the game. She had a health bar, and after the running it was dangerously low.

And so, she sat slumped against the village walls, panting heavily, every breath sending a burning sensation for her chest. If she pressed on she would die, she had no doubts about that.

'How am I supposed to level up if I can't even do the quests? I'm stuck!' she wailed mentally, as tears rolled down her cheeks; not that anyone who saw her face would be able to tell with the coat of sweat that covered every inch of her. Her hair was damp, and clung to her in the most unflattering way. Sakura would have been devastated if she could focus on anything more than her shaking, beaten body, and her feeling of despair.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura jerked her head up from where it had collapsed against her thighs about a foot before the pain of doing so made her whimper in pain. Suddenly she felt hands on her arms pulling her upright. "Here," she heard the person - male, young, and unfamiliar - say, as a bottle was held in front of her face. She took it with trembling hands, though the person did not let go, helping her hold it as she started to gulp down the liquid. "Slowly, you'll make yourself sick," the boy cautioned, and Sakura listened, taking small sips, as she watched in astonishment as her HP bar slowly started to refill. As it did so her vision started to clear, and she saw that the hands helping her hold the bottle were covered in bandages. She raised her eyes to trail up the boy's wrapped, but clearly muscular, arms, until she was face to face with the stranger.

She heard him inhale sharply as she met his eyes.

He was not unattractive, - she noted - or at least he wouldn't have been if not for the gigantic eyebrows marring his face, and the unflattering haircut that through what was left of his attractiveness out of whack. She hadn't looked good with bangs either, but she hadn't known either until someone had told her. She felt her fingers twitch with her desire to sweep the offending hair from his face.

'He's staring at me.' she thought. 'You're staring at him.' she replied to herself.

The flush that had started to fade from her face came back full force, and she dropped her gaze from his, pulling her hands back from the bottle of life saving water.

'Say something, stupid!' she yelled at herself.

"Um, I'm Sakura," she said, peeking back up him.

He blushed. "I'm Rock Lee," he paused for a small moment, then a look of determination came over his face - he was an open book with his expressions. "Sakura, please go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!"

Sakura felt her mouth drop open, but she quickly snapped it shut. She couldn't look away from his eyes that were filled with determination and fire. He was being serious. "Um, I have someone I like already," she answered honestly. She watched his emotions change to disappointment for a brief moment, but changing to understanding.

'Sasuke has never looked at me like that… He's never looked at me at all.' And for a brief moment Sakura felt angry at the Uchiha. "Sorta."

"I understand." He replied. "I'll wait until you're sure."

She didn't know what to make of that. "You don't even know me," she said after a moment.

His mouth opened, then closed. Then, after a moment, he spoke, "We went to the academy together. We never met, but I saw you. I never had friends, everyone made fun of me," his words started to come out faster at the end, "You were alone too. I guess I just thought we were alike. I…" he trailed off. Then he smiled at her. "You were like a beautiful flower, lighting up my day. You made me not feel quite so alone." He let out a chuckle. "I've always wanted to say hello, but I was waiting for the right moment, and then I graduated, and," he shrugged.

It was bizarre, hearing her own thoughts spoken back to her. She had always felt like she and Sasuke were similar; two smart, but lonely people. After Ino, she had not really made any friends, but Sasuke didn't have friends either, -he didn't even seem to want them- so it made her feel like her seclusion was okay.

She wondered if Sasuke too had no idea how big of an effect he had on someone else. It was sad, really. And embarrassing. It was all Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. He was like her life jacket in the flood that was life, and he didn't know she was there.

She wanted him to know.

"Lets be friends, okay?" she offered, her voice filled with her new determination. She would be Mrs. Uchiha one day, she was sure of that, but for now she just wanted Sasuke to know her name. They weren't going to be lonely anymore.

"Yes!" Lee agreed, fist pumping in excitement.

Sakura started to push herself up. Her HP was almost completely restored, and she hurt a lot less. Which, on one hand, made her feel happy, but on the other hand she had to assume that it was only because her HP was so low. Otherwise just drinking would be way overpowered, and she didn't think They wanted to make things that easy on her.

"Do you want me to help you home?" Lee offered.

"No! Ah, no, I have to finish this lap. I will do it." she said, the last part more for herself than anything.

"Such determination! I too never give up! Lets vow to get stronger together, my flower!"

He was so weird that is was cute. She couldn't have stopped herself from smiling up at him if she had wanted to. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Sakura felt like she was dying again by the time she made it to her home, - Rock Lee was at her side, making sure she got there - but instead of despair she felt hope. Pain, too, mostly pain, actually, but the hope was there too. Before she had been beaten down by bullies, before her dreams had been stomped on, and before she had given up on her goals to pursue Sasuke wholeheartedly she had dreamed of being a true kunoichi : skilled, strong, and beautiful. She wanted that again. Just for her. At the start of her run she had gained a new ability called… Running. Completing the run had given her a bonus point in Fortitude, a level in her new ability, plus it completed the quest which granted her 50 EXP. Then, to top it off, for making a friend she had gained another 100 EXP, plus a point in Charisma and a point in Wisdom. She was getting closer already.<p>

"I'll see you later, okay?" Sakura said as they stopped in front of her house.

"Will you train with me tomorrow?" Lee questioned. His hope filled expression brought a smile to Sakura's face. A small one, but that was quite the feat thanks to the stitch in her everything.

"You bet! I can meet you after school?"

Lee nodded. "I'll meet you there!" he exclaimed. Lee exclaimed a lot, Sakura was finding.

"Can't wait."

"Sakura?" the pair heard Sakura's mother call from inside the house.

"Gotta go. See you! And… thanks Lee-san." And with that Sakura made her way into the house, closing the door behind her to come face to face with her mother who had this bemused smile on her face.

"Who was that boy, Sakura?" her mother questioned with a knowing voice that Sakura found both infuriating and embarrassing.

"He's a friend," she muttered, crossing her arms under her woefully small chest.

"Ah. A friend," the older Haruno female said, smiling a smile that Sakura did not like. "How nice. Go get cleaned up, then. Dinner will be ready soon. You look… ah… messy."

"I was training," Sakura explained, scowling.

"I'm glad," her mother said simply. "Thats really important, you know."

Sakura huffed and spun to head up the stairs. She was so not ready for a lecture.

"Plus, having some muscle on you can only make you look better. Everyone knows that."

"Boys do not want to date a giant monster!" Sakura replied, indignantly.

"I never said they did," her mother replied serenely.

'What does that mean?' Sakura pondered as she headed towards the shower. She stepped into the bathroom, took a look in the mirror, and let out a whine of despair. "My hair!"

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura<p>

Level 1

150 / 532 EXP

Stats

Strength - 4

Agility - 4

Fortitude - 5

Intelligence - 20

Charisma - 8

Perception - 4

Willpower - 4

Wisdom - 8

Luck - 7

Skills

Ninjutsu : 38

Genjutsu : 28

Taijutsu : 17

Bukijutsu : 14

Ranged Attacks : 4

Crafting : 15

Influence : 8

Survival : 5

Stealth : 4

Medicine : 16

Acrobatics : 14

Knowledge : 16

Handle Animal : 7

Abilities

Academy Taijutsu : lv 1

Body Replacement Technique : lv 1

Clone Technique : lv 1

Transformation Technique : lv 1

Running : lv 2


End file.
